


Happy Pride

by luckycharmz



Series: malec texting fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Happy Pride, M/M, Proud Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus Bane is proud of Alec Lightwood for the man he is.





	Happy Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride to all! You are loved and supported no matter what! Here’s to loving who you love because there’s no better way to love.  
>  
> 
> Sayang- Indonesian for darling

Magnus: Hey... how’s work?

Magnus: I miss you. 

Alec: I miss you too.

Alec: It’s going good. I had the chance to meet the trainees today. I’m hopeful.

Alec: How are you? 

Magnus: Mhm, sounds like fun..

Alec: What? 

Magnus: _What_ , what? 

Alec: Magnus. Tell me.

Magnus: ..3 years ago today you came out. To the Clave, the entire Institute, your family- mostly. 

Alec: Holy shit. 3 years?

[delayed] Alec: Or, 3 years since I’ve been making out with you? ;)

Magnus: You’re unbelievable Mr. Lightwood.

Alec: That’s Lightwood-Bane to you. 

Magnus: My apologizes, Inquisitor, Lightwood- _Bane_.

Alec: I thank the Angel for you everyday.

Magnus: That’s touching but I doubt the Angel gives a shit about me. Or that the Angel would be listening to you considering the only time you’re on your knees ..

Alec: Shut up, you jackass. 

Alec: Max is always stealing your phone, if he read that I’m sure he’d ask you. 

Alec: Remember when he read your text about the shower?

Magnus: In my defence... 

Magnus: Screw you. 

Alec: I bet you’d like me to. 

Magnus: But you can say shit like that? 

Alec: As if you’re complaining.

Alec: Speaking of, hows Maxie? I miss him.

Magnus: We came out to a mundane shop. 

Magnus: He wanted to get crayons. Black ones to be specific so he could draw runes like daddy.

Alec: So you do know how to teach restrain? Mhm. 

Alec: That’s really sweet...

Alec: Sometimes I don’t know how I got so lucky to have _both_ the greatest warlocks. 

Magnus: Such a sweet talker. 

Magnus: Must’ve done something good in your last life, hm?

Alec: Hilarious.

Magnus: I thought so. 

Magnus: Also, I saw pride flags were on sale. 

Alec: Get me one and write ‘Gay for Magnus Bane’ on it. 

Magnus: Because getting married in the Institute wasn’t a big enough fuck you? 

Alec: Exactly. You know me so well. Wanna get married?

Magnus: Yeah, I believe I would. 

Magnus: Do you really want it? 

Alec: To get married again? Hell yeah. 

Magnus: The flag, you smartass.

Alec: Yeah.. why not?

Magnus: Don’t know. I guess I never pegged you for having one. Or maybe you’re not comfortable with it? ..

Alec: I am married to the _man_ of my dreams and we have a _child_. I don’t give a shit if someone saw me with a pride flag tattooed on my damn forehead.

Magnus: Forhead, huh? Kinda hot.

Alec: Mhm, maybe just in my pen holder for now? In a couple more years I’ll surprise you with it on my face. 

Magnus: I’m proud of you. I love you.

Magnus: Also, you’re an idiot. 

Alec: I love you too, sayang. 

Alec: I’ll bring home your favourite Thai food when I come home. 

[...]

Alec: Oh. Something else.

Magnus: Yes, my love? 

Alec: Happy pride, Magnus. Thank you.

Magnus: And to you, my heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware the kiss/coming out did not happen 3 years ago today but I wanted to put it in there for the stories sake!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please comment what ya thought!
> 
> Once again, happy Pride and I love you, Angels!


End file.
